Magically Girlz
Magically Girlz is a YinYangian-American animated series premiered on XCT Toonz4Kids in the English language. The series involves 4 girls who go on magical adventures. It was debuted on XCT Toonz4Kidz in July 1998, then it was debuted on Disney Channel in America in 1999. Plot Format The show currently uses the Comedy World theme for the newer seasons. It usually used regular animation until 2010. International Networks * XCT Toonz4Kidz (YinYangia; original) * Disney Channel (United States of America) * ABC Me (Australia) * Cartoon Network (Australia, Pakistan, France and South Korea) * NTV (Bangladesh) * ETVKK (El Kadsre) * GMA7 and GSTV (Philippines) * TV Asahi (Japan) * Hungama TV (India) * 2k (Mahri) * ATN (Azara) * DW-TV (Germany) * EYE TV2 (North El Kadsre) * GoAnimate Network (United States; GoAnimateland) * Nickelodeon (Piramca) * GoAnimax (Jaftsland and Ikenia) * tv9 Melayu (Malaysia) * CCTV Kids (China) * KBC Bacchu (Katralabashu) * Chutti TV (India; Tamil Nadu) * ThaiPBS (Thailand) * BBC Two and CITV (United Kingdom) * RTE 1 (Ireland) * TVB Jade (Hong Kong; Chinese) * HTV 3 (Vietnam) * TVE Clan (Spain) * Jeem TV (Qatar) * Ajyal TV and Cartoon Network Arabic (Saudi Arabia) * Abu Dhabi TV (UAE) * Nickelodeon (Ukraine) * Vertinelian TV 2 (Vertinelia) * OasNet (Oasina) * TheCuben2006 Channel and Glare! (United States; California) * Nickelodeon (Island of Sally) *Shaqium TV (Thaposia) Characters Main Characters (members of the club) * '''Annia Redstone - '''The leader of the Magically Girlz! club, who is 11 years old. Her transformed outfit is usually red dress and yellow shoes. She is very beautiful. She is voiced by Mary Jenalay. Her GoAnimate voice is Ivy (IVONA Voice). * '''Betty Blueberry - '''The youngest member of the club, who is only 8 years old. Her transformed outfit is a blue dress and black heels. She is voiced by Alexa Rice. Her GoAnimate voice is Julie (OddCast Voice). * '''Sally Sandstone - '''The oldest of the club, who is usually 16 years old. She is the only member who is a teenager, while the others are just kids. Her transformed outfit is a Green sleeveless shirt, with yellow vest, red long gloves, yellow skirt and black heels. She is voiced by Karla Dinxing. Her GoAnimate voice is Princess (VoiceForge Voice). * '''Katie Lime - '''Youngest sister of Sally, who is usually 10 years old. Her transformed outfit is a green dress, red gloves, and yellow shoes. She is voiced by Phillia Maxson. Her GoAnimate voice is Kayla (VoiceForge Voice). Villians * '''Dude E - '''He is the main villain of the series. His full name is Daniel Maxsona or Dude Evil. He is actually the principal of the Magic School. He is a nice person, but he turns evil while the class time and destroys the world with his dark magical powers. He is voiced by Jyang Xingwong, his GA voice is Daniel (OddCast voice). * '''Katherine Kiwi - '''She is the rival of Annia Redstone. She was nice before and wanted to be a part of the Magically Girlz club, but she now turned evil in Episode 3, Kath Freaks Out!. Like the Powerpuff Girls, Katherine was just like Princess Morbucks. She was voiced by Destiny Eatmon. Her GA voice is Emma (IVONA voice). See also * List of Magically Girlz Episodes * List of countries banned Magically Girlz Category:TV shows Category:Fictional television series Category:GoAnimate Studios (YinYangia) Category:YinYangia Category:United States Category:1998 Category:1998 YinYangian television series debuts Category:Magically Girlz Category:XCT Animation Category:Xiang Central Television Category:Animated series Category:1999 American television series debuts Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:Fictional TV series Category:Television series Category:1990s